


It was always there

by Unikum



Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry, F/M, Hummelberry, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unikum/pseuds/Unikum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel loves Rachel Berry. They both share the same passion for music and they are both the most talented members of the Glee Club.<br/>They are perfect for each other.<br/>At least he thought so, before he met her brother Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was always there

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Hummelberry as a couple (obviously)

Kurt loved Rachel.  
He had noticed it about two weeks ago, while they practiced a duet for Glee. “Anything you can do”, Mr. Shue had given them the notes, saying that they would get the feeling right.  
And it was true.  
He and Rachel were both ambitious; they always tried to be the best. On the one hand it made them enemies, but on the other hand they started to become best friends.  
So they decided to meet after school in the Auditorium, practicing their performance to “show their fellow club members, that they are the most talented and gifted ones and no one else should even bother to try to compete with them”, as Rachel said.  
At the beginning, everything went on as usual.  
Rachel tried to tell Kurt how he should interpret every note and that he needed to put more passion in his expressions. But then, something strange happened. While they sang the final chorus, Kurt could see what they could be. He could see them on a big stage on Broadway, singing together, thousands of people cheering for them. They could be a power couple, they could rule New York. Before he could have stopped himself, he had pulled Rachel towards himself and kissed her with all the passion, she had said he lacked.

Luckily, she had the same impression of their potential as a couple and so they may not immediately became the most important couple in Musical history, but they sure ruled Glee club.  
No one dared to audition for a song one of them want to sing or even question a decision made by them.  
Kurt could say that being in love with Rachel, was the best thing that had ever happened to him.  
She was his third girlfriend, well his second serious one. His first girlfriend was a year younger than him and they dated for one month before she had to move to another state. They tried a long-distance relationship, but it soon turned out to be not enough.  
After that Kurt decided to join the football team as a kicker, but quickly found himself starring at the cheerleaders. Not only because of their short skirts, but he had wanted to join them and cheer at the team instead of being a part of it. So he became a Cheerio. First a lot of guys had yelled at him and called him a fag, but then he started dating Britney S. Pears and he climbed the top of McKinley´s popularity scale. Who could have known that she slept with Santana during their whole relationship?  
Kurt left the Cheerios and tried to concentrate on his real talent. Singing. And with Rachel by his side, he was able to shine. No more swaying and background singing. No, Rachel wanted her boyfriend to get just at much attention has herself, well maybe not just as much, but at least two-thirds of it.  
You can say that being in love with Rachel Berry was the best thing that has ever happened to Kurt Hummel. Until one day when she asked him to meet her family.  
——————  
“We are dating for two weeks now, Kurt.” Rachel said as she sat down on a chair next to her boyfriend. Kurt looked up from his math homework to greet her with a kiss. He loved her lips, but the best thing about her, were her eyes. He could get lost in them, dive into them and forget himself in all the dreams they seem to capture.  
“I know Baby. You don´t want to celebrate it, right? I already thought that our One Week-Anniversary was a bit over the top. If we´re always going to make such a fuss out of every little -”  
Rachel leaned her head to the side, looking confused at first, but then she just grinned and patted Kurt’s leg.  
“No honey, I want you to meet my family!”  
“Your- Your family?”  
“Yes! My dads would love to finally meet you.”  
Kurt snorted as Rachel emphasized finally as if they were seeing each other for half a year. But he knew that in Rachel´s world the clocks work differently and what else could he do than agree?  
“Of course. It would be an honor.”  
Rachel squeaked happily and jumped into his lap to kiss him. “You will love them.”  
————-  
“What should I do, Finn? How does one behave in front of his girlfriend´s parents? I never had to meet them. Claire and Brittany never wanted me to meet their relatives.”  
Kurt was sitting on his stepbrother’s bed, one hour before he had to drive to Rachel´s house.  
“I don´t know, man. When I met Quinn´s parents they did all the talking. It was like I was a guest in some talk show. Terrifying.”  
Kurt sighed and let himself fall back. “And Rachel´s fathers? How did they react?”  
“I never met them.”  
“You NEVER MET THEM? Finn you and Rachel had this on-off thing for over a year.”  
“Yeah, tell me about it.”  
Finn stood up and turned off his computer. “Listen, you don't need to worry. You always act like you're out of an etiquette book. They will love you.”  
“One last thing, Finn. You're still okay with me dating your Ex?”  
Finn didn’t answered.  
——————-  
Keep calm, they're just normal people. No reason to be frightened, Kurt tried to tell himself for the 20st time while standing in front of the Berry’s front door.  
He had used all his courage to actually ring the doorbell and now he waited patiently for it to open up.  
Kurt didn’t really know anything about the Berry family. All he knew was that Rachel had two fathers. She had mentioned them more than once. Kurt had no prejudices against gay people, so there shouldn’t be a problem.  
But did she have any siblings? She sure acted like an only child and Kurt could say this without being mean, given to the fact that he was an only child, before his father had met Finn’s mother at the parent conference.  
The red door was opened by a tall man with glasses, smiling down at him happily.  
“You have to be Kurt!” He took his hand and squeezed it way too hard. This evening was going to be horrible.  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Berry.”  
“Oh you can call me Hiram. Come in, come in!”  
He took a step to the side to let Kurt into the house.  
Inside, he was greeted by another man, standing next to his Girlfriend, one of his hands on her shoulder. “Kurt!” He said and walked towards him to shake his hand. “I´m Leroy! Good to finally have you over here.” There was it again. Finally.  
Rachel followed her father and hugged Kurt. Hiram put a hand on the small of his back, pushing him towards the dining hall.  
“Common now, kids. Dinners ready!” Leroy laughed and followed them, leaning forwards to whisper in Kurt’s ear.  
“He will never forgive you if the turkey gets cold. You eat meat, right?”  
Kurt looked at Rachel quickly, who nodded assuring.  
“Yes I do, Mr. Berry, I mean, Leroy. If that´s okay. I know Rachel is a vegan, I don´t know about you?” They reached the dining hall with a massive table, decorated beautifully in crème colors.  
But why were there five plates? They were only four people.  
“Hiram is a vegetarian, but I just can´t say no to a good piece of meat now and then.”  
They sat down, Rachel next to Kurt, followed by Leroy and Hiram, leaving the plate opposite from Kurt empty.  
“And with a teenage boy in the house we can´t only serve salad. He´s always so hungry.”  
Hiram added while he filleted the Turkey, putting a large piece on his husband’s plate.  
“A teenage boy?” Kurt asked, looking around the room. There was no one else. Who were they talking about?  
“He´s late. Like always.” Rachel hissed, placing a big spoonful of peas on her plate.  
“BLAINE! Come down, we have a guest!” Hiram screamed at the foot of the stairs angrily.  
“Yes, dad! ONE SECOND!” A voice from upstairs answered.  
So Rachel had a brother and his name was Blaine. Strange. Rachel had never mentioned him. They heard footsteps and soon the chair opposite from Kurt was drawn back. A boy about his own age sat down and looked at him with one brow hoisted. “Is that the boyfriend?” He asked his sister, already starting to shovel food on his plate. “My name is Kurt. It´s nice to meet you. You have to be Blaine, I guess?”  
The other boy looked up and his eyes met Kurt’s.  
Wow. Blaine had the exact same eye color like Rachel. But there was something else in his eyes, a little twinkle that immediately fascinated him.  
Why couldn’t he stop starring? Why couldn´t he just look down and continue eating?  
“Kurt.” Blaine said and smirked, eyes finally lowering. Kurt lead out a breath, he didn´t know he was holding. Why was he feeling like a chain was laced around his heart? He quickly took Rachel´s hand and squeezed it. This was his Girlfriend and he was here to meet her family. Kurt was just frightened. That was all.  
The whole dinner he tried to focus on the questions Rachel´s father were asking him and being polite and friendly. He tried to avoid eye contact with Blaine, but now and then he caught himself looking at him. What was so fascinating about him? He looked like Rachel in a way, which wasn´t possible of course because they were adopted. Blaine had black hair, which was held back by an awful amount of gel. He seemed to be a bit smaller than him, but still taller than Rachel. And he seemed to be a nice person. Blaine may have only said a few sentences, but he had an excellent dark and sarcastic humor. His witty comments spiced up the conversation, even though his fathers were angry at him.  
As Kurt tired to sleep that evening, he decided that everything went better than expected. The Berry´s seemed to like him and Rachel was smiling the whole evening, patting his knee whenever he made one of her fathers laugh. And Blaine, well he guessed that the two of them could be good friends. He seemed nice and funny and he was really good-looking. And where was that last thought coming from?  
—————————————-  
“My fathers really liked you, you know?”  
Rachel whispers as she kissed her way down his neck. “And this means that he can come here whenever you like and stay as long as you like.”  
He placed his hands on both sides of her hips, stretching his neck to give her more space to nibble at.  
Another week had passed since the dinner and being liked by Rachel’s father had shot him to second base.  
They always spend their time at Kurt´s home, because the Hummel-Hudson house was closer to school and they didn´t want to waste any potential make-out time with driving to Rachel´s house. But it was Saturday and Leroy and Hiram were out on their weekly “date night”, leaving the house empty, well except for Blaine. But Rachel said that he was playing some stupid computer game, which made him disappear for the rest of the world.  
Blaine.  
“Your brother, Blaine, is he adopted, too?” Rachel stopped kissing and looked at him. “Of course he is, dumb ass. Two men can´t have children!” She chuckled and bowed down to continue, but Kurt stopped her.  
“No, I mean, is he your real brother or does he have different parents?”  
Rachel leaned back and climbed of his lap. She led herself fall on her back and stared at the ceiling. “Yeah, he´s my twin brother. We don´t look alike, but we are. The orphanage wanted us to come to the same family, so here we are.”  
“I think you two look a lot like each other.”  
She sighed and turned her head towards him. “You totally killed the mood. Do you want something to drink or to eat?” Kurt nodded. “Good, then go and make something.”  
He laughed and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. She was such a diva.

The kitchen was gigantic, just like everything in the Berry household. His mother had taught him to cook and he would love to have a kitchen that big.  
Kurt opened the refrigerator and pulled out a few ingredients he would need to make a sandwich. He would make one with ham for him and one with this vegan tofu stuff for Rachel.  
“What are you doing?” A voice behind him asked and Kurt turned around, nearly dropping the sour cream he was holding.  
“Blaine!”  
“Kurt.”  
Blaine walked towards the counter and pushed himself upon it, legs hanging down. He was wearing some sweatpants and a plain T-Shirt that fitted him quite nicely. “Go on, make that sandwich. And while you´re on it; make one for me, too.” Blaine smiled and ran his hand through his hair. He hadn´t put gel in it today and so it curled in different directions.  
And his eyes.  
They were shining with excitement, liked he tried to make Kurt mad and was now anxious to find out if it worked. But Kurt wouldn´t do him that favor. “Fine, do you also want one with ham?” Blaine nodded.   
As Kurt continued to make the sandwiches he felt Blaine´s gaze on him. “So,” he said, just to break the silence. “Why aren´t you going to McKinley? Rachel told me that you two are twins, so you have to be at high school, too.”  
“I´m going to a private school in Westerville. Dalton. It´s a boys' school.”  
“Well that has to be really boring, right?” Kurt laughed uncomfortably and smeared some cream cheese on Blaine´s sandwich. “Yeah, not really.”  
They stayed quiet until Kurt finished their sandwiches. Blaine jumped from the counter and grabbed his Sandwich. “Listen up, Kurt. If my sister bores you, you can come to my room. I just bought Dead Island and you can play it on co-op mode and yeah. Well. Thanks for the sandwich.”  
He left the kitchen and Kurt stood there for a moment, starring after him. The chain had returned and Kurt didn´t know where the hell it came from.  
—————-  
“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? IF YOU`RE NOT GOING TO SING THIS NOTE RIGTH WE´RE NOT GOING TO GET THE DUET AT REGIONALS!”  
Rachel was screaming at him for five minutes now. He wasn´t able to reach a note and Rachel started to get angry. Now he had to sit on her bed and listen to her nagging about it.  
“Rachel, please I´m sick today. I´m sorry.”  
“THAN LEAVE! I´M SO NOT IN THE MOOD TO PUT UP WITH THIS TODAY!”  
He stood up and hurried to leave her room, while Rachel threw plush toys at him.  
The hallway was empty, so he sat down and leaned against the wall.  
God, why does he put up with this?  
There was a movement next to him and as he looked to his side, Blaine was smiling at him.  
“I heard her screaming. What did you do wrong?”  
Kurt sighed and let his head fall down. “I didn´t sang the way she wanted me to sing.” Blaine laughed and bumped his shoulder into Kurt’s. “Don´t take that too serious. She is always mad at me, when she wants me to practice a duet with her.”  
“You sing?”  
“Yeah, runs in family, I guess. I´m at the glee club in Dalton, we´re going to be your competition at Regionals. And don´t get me wrong, you seem to be a cool guy, but I totally hope that we´ll kick your asses.”  
Kurt chuckled and bent his head to the side. “I would love to see you sing.”  
Out of nothing Blaine took his hand and pulled him on his feet. “I have some footage from our last performance on my Computer.”  
They entered the room next to Rachel´s. It was about the same size, but instead of pink. The walls were dark red. It was really classy and Kurt was impressed to see this other side of Blaine, who only seemed to be angry and sarcastic.  
But right now he was wobbly and pouncing a little while he waited for the video to load. He pushed Kurt towards a chair and made him sit down.  
“Ready?”Blaine whispered and, wow, why was his face so close to his?  
“Y-Yes.” Kurt stuttered and cursed himself at the same moment.  
What the hell was wrong with him?  
Blaine pressed play and a lot of guys in uniforms filled the screen. “Are the singing Teenage Dream?” Exactly at that moment, the guy in the middle turned around and Kurt´s heart missed a beat. It was amazing. His voice was so smooth and Kurt found himself staring at the screen with mouth hanging open.

“So?” Blaine asked as the video finished.  
“Wow. I mean. You´re really good, Blaine.” Blaine shrugged and smirked. “As I said: Talent runs in family.”  
“But I don´t think you have a change against me and your sister at Regionals!”  
“Ohh, are we getting a little divaish over here?” Blaine said and punched Kurt lightly, causing Kurt to nearly fall of the chair. “Oh come on, we know who the diva is in this house and I´m pretty sure she´s just one room away from us.” He answered and punched Blaine right back. They both started to laugh and Kurt joyfully punched Blaine again.  
He didn´t noticed the way Rachel’s brother was staring at him.  
—————————  
“And then he said that I can´t get an A for that project, so I went to Figgins and noooow I´ll get that A!” Rachel cuddled closer into Kurt´s side, who was just stroking her back, not listening at all.  
He wasn´t interested in anything she said or anything she does in general.  
Kurt had started to notice that he wasn´t really happy with their relationship any more.  
He didn´t know what had change, it just had. Rachel didn´t seem to notice and she was now going on about how they should celebrate their two months anniversary next weekend.  
He couldn´t believe that they made it this far, given to the fact that she got more and more annoying with every week.  
But something seemed to pull him to the Berry house as many times a week as possible. And even though he wouldn´t admit it out loud, but he liked to see Blaine.  
He liked to play video games with Blaine.  
He liked to watch silly cat videos with Blaine.  
Or just sit down and talk with Blaine.  
Because Blaine was a really nice guy and Kurt enjoyed spending time with him. Every time he visited Rachel, he hoped that Blaine would be at home, so he could go over to his room and just relax.  
Of course he could call him and meet him alone, but there was something strange whenever they met. Kurt couldn´t explain it to himself, but this chain he had felt around his heart the first time he had seen Blaine was still there and it hurts to be with him. But it hurts even more to stay away from him.  
And Blaine didn´t helped him with his confusion. He was charming and sweet and…  
Kurt sighed and hugged Rachel closer to him.  
What was happening to him? He knew that feeling and it shouldn´t be there because, hey, Blaine was a guy, too. And Kurt had a girlfriend. And this means that he was straight. And definitely not gay, even though he had started to dream about said girlfriend’s brother on a regular basis.  
About his hair, arms, mouth, laugh, the way he smirks while he sings a song or the way his eyebrows rise up when he gets excited.  
And of course he didn´t dream about Blaine’s eyes. The eyes, Kurt had caught staring at him while they had dinner with Rachel´s and Blaine´s fathers, or the eyes that let Kurt forget his trail of thought sometimes.  
No.  
Rachel drew patterns onto his stomach while she held a monologue about every restaurant they could afford in Lima. She was so excited for their anniversary, but Kurt wasn´t. This would mean he had to spend many hours alone with her, without the prospective of sneaking into Blaine’s room, when he gets too bored.  
“Okay, Kurt?”  
Fuck, what was she talking about?  
“Of course, baby.” He answered, letting out a sigh of relief as she lay down her head again. She seemed to be happy with his answer.  
Kurt let his head fall back on Rachel´s pillow and tried to continue his trail of thought. He needed to see Blaine today. The whole week he had stayed at Dalton to learn for an important exam, but today was Friday and he was here. Kurt had hurt him singing as he had made his way to Rachel´s room. He was singing some ballade, Kurt didn´t recognized. He had wished that he could just leave Rachel alone in the hallway and enter the wine red room, sit down next to the Keyboard and listen. But he couldn´t.  
“I´m going to talk to your brother for a bit, okay?” Kurt mumbled as he tried to lift Rachel´s head of his chest. She was stronger than excepted and pushed herself back down. “No, you always go over to his room. You´re my boyfriend and you came over to see me! He always destroys our time together.” She pounded. “But I have to talk with him about-“ Kurt panicked. About what? It has to be a good reason. Rachel needs to let him go. “-your present. Your anniversary present.”  
“Ohhh!” Rachel smiled and sat up, finally letting Kurt go. “Then go on.”  
——  
His heart beat faster as he knocked on Blaine´s door, only to be let in by a soft “Yes?” seconds later.  
Blaine sat on his bed, Laptop on his knees, back rested against a wall.  
“Kurt!”  
“Blaine.”  
Blaine moved a bit to the side, leaving space for Kurt to sit down next to him.  
“So you sneaked away, again?” Blaine asked closing the laptop and putting it to his side.  
“It is exhausting to listen to her explaining the differences of vegan cheesecake.” Blaine chuckled and smiled at him, eyes opened wide, shining.  
Kurt didn´t know why, but when he spends time with Blaine he was able to let go, to enjoy every little thing.  
“Why are you still with her?” Blaine asked after a while.  
“I don´t know. I guess it´s nice to have someone who is as passionate at me, someone who understands the importance of things. It was why we were friends before we started dating. We have the same dream and the same ambitions to fight for.”  
He looked down at his hands in his lap.  
“But it has changed. I don´t know why, it just has. I miss just being her friend. To not be doomed to put up with all her craziness.”  
Blaine moved closer to him, head tilted to the side. “Then break up with her.” He said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  
“I can´t, Blaine.”  
“Why?”  
Kurt forced his eyes up to meet Blaine´s. Why was Blaine so near? Why was his gaze flicking down to Kurt´s lips? Why was Kurt not daring to breathe?  
Blaine leaned forwards, just a bit. But it was enough.  
His lips met Kurt´s, lightly first, but then one of his hands reached up to cup Kurt´s cheek and tilted his head, so he could deepen the kiss.  
“What are you doing!” Kurt yelped as he pushed Blaine away from him, causing him to hit the wall. Hard. He jumped from the bed, twisting in the middle of the room, looking down at Blaine in confusion. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”  
“Kurt, I´m sorry, I thought, I thought you want it, too. You always come to see me, even though you are on a date with your girlfriend and the things you said, why you´re with Rachel. I could be that person, too. Kurt, I could be that person for you!”  
“But I´m not gay, Blaine! I´m not! I`M NOT!”  
Kurt stormed out the room, pushed the door open to Rachel´s room, grabbed his bag and left the Berry house.  
—————-  
12 new Voice messages.  
20 Short messages.

A few from Rachel, but most of them from Blaine.  
Kurt had read about five and he knew that they were all the same.  
“I´m sorry.”  
“We need to talk.”  
“I don’t want to lose you as a friend.”  
And Kurt was sorry, too. He wanted to talk to Blaine and he didn´t want to lose him.  
There was so much going on in his head. Things he never thought about before.  
He had never been attracted to another boy, before Blaine.  
He had never been so excited around another boy, before Blaine.  
He had never spent so much time questioning himself, before Blaine came into his life.  
But it had happened. Blaine had happened.  
He was attracted to girls. His whole life he had imagined to marry a girl and get children with a girl and live happily ever after with a girl. Why was he questioning this?  
Because Blaine was perfect.  
Blaine was handsome and talented and nice and Kurt loved to spend time with him and-  
Maybe he was in love with him. But that wasn´t possible, because he wasn´t gay.  
He wasn´t, right?  
Kurt moaned and pressed his face down into his pillow. What should he do?  
He rolled over and reached for his phone. There was just one way to find out.  
——-  
“I´m sorry, Kurt. I feel like a total Moron.” Blaine was sitting on Kurt´s bed, as far away from him as possible. Kurt hated it. He hated the fact that Blaine was looking so hurt and he hated that it was his fault.  
“I need to explain you something and you need to stay quiet the whole time, okay?” Kurt waited until Blaine nodded so he could continue.  
“Since the first time I saw you, I´ve been fascinated by you. I didn´t know why back then, but now I think I figured it out. Whenever I visited Rachel, I was just waiting for an excuse to go over to your room. And it confuses me. I never felt like that for another guy. I only had girlfriends and I never found myself thinking about other man. But I thought about you a lot during the last weeks.” Blaine said nothing, even though a small smile played around his lips. “I thought that I just like you as a friend, but then you did…this..and I don´t know what I should think.”  
They both stay quiet for a while. Kurt started down at his hands, only looking up as he felt the bed shift. Blaine was now sitting next to him, still smiling. “Am I allowed to talk again?” Kurt laughed and nodded. “I know what you feel. About one year ago, I fell in love with one of my friends at Dalton. I was really confused, just like you now. But I thought that I have to give it a try. Sadly, he didn´t feel the same way about me, but my life had changed. I guess that it was always there, just never spoken. I don´t want to make you do things you don´t want to do, all I can say is that you shouldn´t hide from your feelings.”  
“Can I- Can I kiss you?”  
“Of course.”  
Kurt leaned towards Blaine to capture his lips with his own. It was different from the first time. Kurt wasn´t surprised or afraid, he felt that it was the right thing to do. He placed one of his hands into Blaine´s hair, to get him even closer.  
A soft buzzing disturbed them.  
“What was that?” Blaine asked, breathing heavily. “My phone.” Kurt mumbled, searching for it blindly because he couldn´t tear his eyes away from Blaine´s beautiful swollen lips. Someone was calling him.  
“Rachel.” He said and let himself fall on his back. "Fuck. I need to talk to her.”   
Blaine let himself down by his side and looked at him. “You´re going to talk with her?” There was the sad puppy again. Kurt leaned over to kiss his temples. “I think, I have to break up with her.”  
———-  
“What was wrong with you earlier?” Rachel asked while she danced around her room, cleaning it up by picking up random pieces of clothing. “Can you please sit down for a moment, Rachel?”  
She looked at him in confusion, but did as he told her.  
“Rachel, we need to stop doing this.” “What?” “Seeing each other. I´m in love with someone else. It´s not your fault. I just discovered a side of me, I didn´t know that existed. I´m not sure what it means to me and maybe it´s just a ‘one person thing’, but I want to be with him and I don´t want to lead you on.”  
“HIM? You are leaving me for a GUY?” Rachel looked at him with an expression of pure shock.  
“I think, that I´m in love with your brother.”  
“Blaine? This has to be a joke! You´re not gay! You´ve dated girls before!” Kurt tried to take her hands into his, calm her down, but she just pushed them away. “It never felt like this before, Rach. I want to be your friend, like I´ve been before. But I can´t be with you like this.”  
“Leave.”  
“Rachel, please! We need to talk about this.”  
“LEAVE!”  
———-  
Three weeks later, Kurt was lying on Blaine´s bed, head resting on Blaine´s stomach. “How was school today?” Blaine asked while he stroked Kurt´s hair. “Better, but not good. They´re still mean and I still got pushed into a few lockers.” He moved up to lay next to his boyfriend, brow against brow, fingers tangled together between their bodies.  
“I´m sorry, Kurt.”  
“You don´t have to. It´s okay. They may treat me bad, but it´s worth it. I couldn´t have stayed quiet about this, about us. I´ve never been that kind of guy.” “But you could have easily lied. We´re not going to the same school, no one would have noticed.” Kurt leaned forward to kiss him softly. “I´m too proud of you, Blaine. I don´t want to hide.”  
They moved closer together as the door flew open and Rachel entered the room, in her hand a piece of paper.  
“Kurt! We need to practice my solo for this week’s assignment!”  
“But I´m here to visit Blaine!”  
“I don´t care! Common!”  
Kurt looked at his boyfriend with an excusing smirk, but Blaine just laughed and kissed him one last time. “You better hurry up,” he whispered “or she´s going to explode and kill both of us.”

You can say that being in love with Rachel Berry was the best thing that has ever happened to Kurt Hummel. At least it helped him find himself and find the person he truly belongs to.


End file.
